


Raining on Sunday

by clarkespastlife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Clexa, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lexa, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, babygirl!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkespastlife/pseuds/clarkespastlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is just trying to read, but one thing leads to another and she ends up with a bruised ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut and sexual content. It's just a quick one shot I wanted to share. There are S/M dynamics.  
> I had no editors for this work so any mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out any improvements I can make! Thanks and enjoy ;)

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon in late May. Clarke wanted nothing more than to curl up and re-read The Iliad for the 100th time in her life, but Lexa wouldn't stop messing with her. Lexa was reading articles on Facebook and showing her pictures of squids every 5 minutes...not to mention that she kept moving Clarke's feet as she snuggled further in the blankets at the head of the bed. Worse, Lexa idly running her hands over the backs of Clarke's thighs was making it very hard to concentrate on the war between the Trojans and the Greeks.

By the time Lexa moved on to browsing Tumblr and showed Clarke the latest porn blog that started following her, Clarke had had enough. She slid her bookmark into her book and gave Lexa the eye.

"Are you done messing with me, or are you gonna fuck me?"

Lexa paused in her scrolling with a smirk. 

"I told you I would baby girl, but you wanted to read your favorite book," Lexa replied cheekily. She ran her hand over her braids, making Clarke shiver. 

"I read it once a year. It's not my fault there's nothing to do because it's been raining for three weeks," Clarke muttered, setting the book on their bedside table.

Lexa trailed her fingers across the inside of Clarke's thigh, making her twitch. Clarke half turned to face her.

"And it's not my fault that you're laying here in just your underwear and it's distracting," Lexa concluded.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Clarke replied playfully. 

"Nothing if you keep ignoring me," Lexa threatened.

Clarke huffed. Lexa always did this when she was in her playful moods. Their D/s dynamic tended to be very switchy, but tonight Clarke was in the mood to be the sub. Something about power dynamics in the Iliad had triggered it, most likely. 

"Are you gonna beat me for being a bad girl?" She mewled, only half joking.

"Do you want me to?" Lexa asked, genuinely asking for consent.

Clarke nodded. "Yes," she replied, breathless at the thought of the last time they had played.

"Lay your head down on the pillow Clarke," Lexa commanded. Clarke loved it when Lexa clicked her tongue on the _k_ , a hard sound that meant control. Control was something they both loved to give and receive, and they had their own rules. 

Clarke relaxed and laid facedown, taking in the scent of their shared bed and the pillow that held the smell of Lexa's shampoo. 

Lexa began palming Clarke's ass cheeks, which were facing up and highly sensitive. She knew what was coming before she felt it. 

The sharp sting of Lexa's delicate hand on her right ass cheek made her jump.

"Be good baby, and I'll reward you." Another slap. "But we don't want you waking up the neighbors downstairs, so make sure you bite the pillow," Lexa purred, and slapped her left ass cheek this time. Clarke couldn't help but kick her legs up. She was given a much harder slap on her right ass cheek, the one closest to Lexa's crossed legs. 

"Don't try to kick me either," she warned darkly. 

Clarke knew the first 5-10 slaps always hurt the worst. She concentrated on the sound of Lexa readying her next blow, tensing her muscles as if that would make the blows sting less. When the next slap landed on her left ass cheek, she buried her face in the pillow. 

"You doing ok baby girl? I see you starting to bite the pillow like I asked,” Lexa said quietly.

"Please don't stop," Clarke whined, turning her face to the side so Lexa could hear her. The fabric of the pillowcase felt scratchy and her whole body seemed to be heating up-starting with her ass cheeks. 

Lexa rained two slaps to each cheek in quick succession, and Clarke let out an audible groan into the pillow. Lexa's soft hands felt so good, and she could feel herself getting wet with every slight shift of her legs. A blow to the underside of her right ass cheek caused her to buck her legs up again, moaning loudly.

"Bite the pillow," Lexa demanded. She leaned over, using her left elbow to hold Clarke's legs down.

Even though she could barely breathe while laying on her stomach and having a pile of pillows in her face, Clarke did as she was told. In fact, the lack of air made her feel more high. Lexa was on a roll now, raining sharp slaps on the back of her thighs, even as she held Clarke down so she wouldn't kick her in the face. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and let subspace take her. She knew she was there in a detached sort of way, where all she could feel was Lexa's hands coming down hard on her ass cheeks. The burning of her skin matched the burning in her pussy, and Clarke let out a short scream of pleasure as Lexa hit her right in between both cheeks. 

"Bite the pillow," Lexa commanded again, and Clarke really did this time. The dry, scratchy material clenched between her teeth served to muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth: animalistic screams and moans in time with each sharp smack of Lexa's hand. The feeling of being held down and forced to endure each tortuous blow was deliciously exciting.

And then, without much warning, Lexa nudged Clarke's legs apart and smacked her on the underside of her pussy. Clarke almost came up off the bed. 

Lexa raked her nails down Clarke's tender ass cheeks.

"Bite the pillow and don't move," she growled. Clarke tried, she really did, to stay still. But her ass rose up off the bed involuntarily, begging to be touched. Lexa smacked her ass so hard her rising knees couldn't support her and she dropped back down with a sharp whine into the material of the pillow. 

"Stay still, babe. I have you," Lexa promised. In one fluid motion, Clarke's panties came off, and as they brushed her thigh she realized just how wet she had been. She was sure her panties were a ruined mess as Lexa tossed them away. It took everything in her not to reach under herself and pull at her sensitive nipples as Lexa began to lay light, stinging slaps on the underside of her pussy lips. Soon Clarke was beyond following commands and was a moaning mess, her head thrashing against the pillow, her moans escaping her cloth confines. 

Lexa stopped moving and slapping. Clarke whimpered at the absence.

"Don’t. Move." Lexa growled through gritted teeth, and Clarke knew it was over. Lexa had lost her control. Though she couldn't see, she was sure Lexa was reaching behind her for the strap-on hanging from their footboard. Clarke peeked out of the side of the pillow to watch Lexa pull the black harness up her legs. Lexa's eyes were hooded with desire as she slid the attached vibrating function against her own clit, then climbed back on the bed. 

Clarke waited, her ass up in the air again, hearing the low buzz of the strap-on and Lexa's heavy breathing. 

Lexa swiped two fingers down Clarke's folds, causing her to clench her thighs.

"Keep biting the pillow, baby girl," Lexa coaxed. She ran her hands down Clarke's ass and dipped her finger inside her pussy. Clarke instantly rolled her hips back, wanting something, anything. She desperately needed Lexa to fuck her.

And she got her wish. The bed shifted slightly, and Clarke could feel the smooth head of Lexa's dildo pressing against her. 

"How much do you want it?" Lexa teased.

Clarke groaned loudly into the pillow, her golden hair in tangles around her head.

Lexa smacked her left ass cheek sharply. "How much, Clarke?" She asked.

Clarke couldn't hold back. Her hands slid under her and she pulled at her own nipples, hard with need.

"Please fuck me...daddy. Please fuck my pussy!" She cried, her head turned to the side, her voice ragged.

She quickly bit the pillow again as she felt the head of Lexa's cock enter her.

"You're so wet for me, baby," Lexa whispered in awe, scratching her ass again with one hand and guiding her dick in with the other. Clarke bucked back at the sensation, and Lexa slid further into her. 

Clarke was beyond the point of words. Like a chant in her head, all she could think was ‘ _please fuck me, please fill me, fuck me, please!’_

And Lexa did. She buried her 8-inch cock deep in Clarke, then drew back out. Clarke cried out, wanting more. She rolled her hips, and Lexa grabbed them. 

"Is this what you want?" Lexa said, slapping Clarke's ass again. She began to pump the cock in and out of Clarke's wet pussy, raining slaps across both ass cheeks as she did so. The sound echoed through the room.

Clarke desperately cried out "yes!" And that was all Lexa needed. She began to fuck Clarke from behind at a furious pace, all while slapping her ass all over the place. The blows rained in time to their grunts and screams and Clarke couldn't tell what way was up. She saw stars in the blackness as Lexa fucked her as hard as she could. She shifted slightly to change angles and Clarke could feel the veins of Lexa's dick hitting her G spot in just the right place. She was screaming, feeling the hardness fill her up. Lexa's moans sounded distantly in her ears, and Clarke bucked back against the cock inside her, wanting Lexa to feel the sensation too. She wanted Lexa to cum, to get off on fucking her.

The thought rushed through her and then she was noiseless she gripped the sheets and pressed the edge of the pillow between her teeth to avoid making noise. 

Lexa was moaning loudly, grabbing Clarke's hips and her tender, red ass and pulling the blonde onto her huge cock. She started to pull out all the way, then plunge back inside, setting a brutal pace. Clarke felt so full, and every time Lexa pulled out just to the head of her dick, Clarke squirted, wetting the bed around them with her cum. Lexa finally stopped pulling out so far, instead driving her dick as deep as it would go, over and over. Clarke felt her orgasm coming and was swept over the edge without warning. Her knees locked and her pussy gripped Lexa's dick as she came hard, screaming into the pillow.

As if in response, Lexa's hip movements became more erratic. Clarke could tell she had reached into the harness to finger herself as her thrusts tapered off. As Clarke came down, she felt the light, shallow stokes still pulsing inside her. Lexa cried out and slumped over. 

"Fuck baby," she gasped, and pulled out. Clarke rolled over as Lexa collapsed beside her. Unfortunately, Clarke immediately burst into tears. Lexa was used to this, knowing how it was when Clarke came down from subspace. Wordlessly, she held out her tan arms and Clarke curled against her, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt weightless, and no thoughts even managed to form in her head. All there was were her tears, an endless flood of emotion. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurred. And Lexa just held her, even if she was still wearing the strap-on and they were laying in a giant puddle of cum. Lexa knew this was the aftercare Clarke needed. 

When the tide of emotions finally broke, Clarke turned her head slightly to kiss Lexa's cheek. "That was so good babe," she said, her voice croaky from crying.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lexa said simply, kissing Clarke's forehead. She still sounded a little breathless from her exertions. 

"It was so hot," Clarke reiterated, trying to express just how good it had felt. But there were no words. Just an endless well if feelings of pleasure and pain. 

"Want me to clean up?" Lexa asked gently. 

"Mmm....yeah...we made a mess," Clarke laughed.

"Correction," Lexa said she sat up, " _you_ made a mess."

The smiled as they got up and stripped off the bedsheets, still shaky on their feet. Lexa grabbed new sheets and they put them on the bed. She washed off the strap-on and got Clarke some water and a warm facecloth. Clarke cleaned her face and laid down as Lexa slowly dragged the other side of the cloth over her sore ass cheeks. Clarke shuddered with each pass, the tears threatening to burst forth again. The love she felt for the woman who took care of her was overwhelming. When she told Lexa she was ok, she put the cloth away and they crawled under the blankets to sleep. Lexa held Clarke and pressed their bodies together.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked quietly.

On the edge of sleep and utterly drained, Clarke smiled. "I love you too."  

 


End file.
